Fixing The Broken Button
by PearlLane
Summary: All they need to do is fix the missing button to their warm coat.


Her green eyes scanned the halls of St. Jude's, it was her first day back and she felt a renewed sense of self. Jenny Humphrey was back and ready to do things right this time, and she had to start where her biggest mistake had occurred. Finally she caught sight of his milk chocolate hair and those eyes the sky of blue staring back at her. Out of instinct she gave a wide smile and walked her way over to him, noticing half way there that his smile didn't reach his ears like it used to.

When she was standing before him she pulled out a small envelope from her bag and started talking before he could question her. "I know I rank somewhere at the bottom of your list of people you want to see or talk to but I need to do this." She stuck out her hand that held the letter before him and waited for his hand to slowly rise up and gently take the paper from her. "It's just after our last attempt at snail mail got derailed and I wanted to make sure you got this."

Looking up the corner of his mouth quirked up and his eyes held a familiar glint of comfort. Feeling that he as least put her above Catherine on his list she gave him one last smile, "Alright, well I'll see you around I guess. Bye." She was turned around and down the hall before he could say anything, Nate had forgotten how easy it was to get lost in her smile.

Returning this gaze to the thick collection of paper in his hands he walked to the open court yard and sat in a recessed corner. She had folded the adhesive edge inside to capture the multiple pages between itself, when he pulled it free he saw that inside was his own letter he had written to her weeks ago. He remembered writing those words to her, never had he felt so honest in his entire life. It was strange to him that now he found Jenny nearly a stranger when she had been the closest to his heart of all the women he had ever dated.

Pushing his faded parchments he unfolded the crisp white sheets of notebook paper Jenny had filled with her lose and graceful scroll.

_Nate,_

_Words can not fully express how sorry I am for my actions over the last few weeks. I am so embarrassed that I tried to convince so many people I was adult enough to run my own line when I turn around and act like this when something doesn't go my way. I plead insanity, of the teenage girl sort._

_It's just of all things I could have wanted at that point in time, it was you. Above my father and Dan, above the friendship I had with Agnes, above having my own fashion line; I wanted you, Nathaniel Archibald, at my side to help me believe in me. You sparked something in my that nobody has ever set fire to, my soul was a large, dark void that you brought to life. _

_When I left it wasn't because I didn't want you, it was because I wanted you so much I had thrown all other thoughts out the window. I didn't even let my friendship with Vanessa come into play and how it would hurt her, let alone I didn't care after she ran away from me. I had to leave so that I didn't hurt anyone else; but that meant I hurt you. When you didn't contact me I felt as if you didn't' want me, want to fight for me. I had no idea Dan had thrown you out or that you had written me, had I believe me we wouldn't be in the distances from each other we are. _

_Then to see you with Vanessa, it was like someone threw a giant bucket of cold water on my warm fire, put it out completely. I lost all sense and fell into the place I was last year when I was vying for Blair's attention, "Looks like Little J has stitched herself back to square one. -xoxo Gossip Girl"_

_But none of that can excuse what I did to not only Vanessa but you, I don't expect either of you to forgive me for that. I don't want to be forgiven, throw it in my face as often as you can actually, to remind me of the girl I never want to be. With time I do hope you could find it in you to forgive me and we might go back to the friends who found each other alone on the streets of New York when a party was to be attended. They sat and talked for hours while eating pretzels and drinking lemonade._

_You have changed me for good, and I don't regret a single moment spent with you or kiss stolen. It may be the wrong time and way to say this but I love you Nate. There's no way around the fact. _

_--Love, _

_Jenny--_

Reading the last two sentences over and over Nate found himself remembering the feel of her in his arms and her soft lips against his. It may have only been a few times, but in those moments he had never felt more alive and himself. He knew that Jenny was the only one that made him feel like he utilized every muscle in his body and wore him out therefore. Vanessa created a warmth inside him but it was not the forest fire Jenny set, it was clear to him that he had made the wrong decision.

Closing the letter he saw one more scrawl on the inside of the envelope; "_Oh I kept the last page of your letter because if I end up with nothing I have a chunk of your heart in all its honesty on paper saying that at one time I was worth loving; I want to work back to that."_

Smiling he pulled out his phone, he would have to call Vanessa later and tell her what he had discovered. It would crush her he knew it but he couldn't go on pretending that he didn't love Jenny, it wasn't fair to either of them. But he couldn't go one more minute without Jenny knowing he returned her feelings, punching the keys fast he sent the text message and simultaneously heard the noise of a phone jingle.

Looking up he saw Jenny crossing between the courtyard to a class, she reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone and Nate watched as her expression changed.

"_This just in; Little J has worked her way back into the heart of one N. --xoxo" _Reading the words was like reading a horribly bad tabloid that you kinda believed but knew you shouldn't. Checking the sender once, then twice, and a third time again Jenny let her lips spread into the biggest grin they could form. Before she could return to a functional state her phone went off again with another message.

"_Turn to your left." She might feel whiplash later but it wasn't a reaction she couldn't hold back, instantly she found him and their eyes locked. He stood with her envelope in his hand at his side giving her the big Nate Archibald smile she had fallen for. Biting her lower lip she ran over to him and jumped into his arms, holding him tight to make sure this was real and she hadn't dozed of in science again. _

_Having her in his arms was the feeling he had been searching for, the lost feeling of complete happiness. Taking in the floral scent of her shampoo he relaxed and set her down to her feet again, pulling back a bit he rested his head against her forehead. "I meant what I said to you before your fashion show, whatever you decide to do I am with you. What happened wasn't going to change that, but I like the idea of being beside you as lover and not friend."_

_Laughing she looked down and then back up, "I think I would like that." He leaned in and laid a chaste kiss on her lips and then pulled back to take her hand and led them into the school. It was right; finally after all the ups and down of this year he finally felt like all was as it should be. _


End file.
